


pack up, don't stray

by liveonthesun



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liveonthesun/pseuds/liveonthesun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America knows she's running from something, but Kate hasn't told her exactly what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pack up, don't stray

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "road trip" for the [Avengers Rare Pair Fest](http://avngrsrarepair.livejournal.com/1484.html).

America walks out of the convenience store, energy drinks in one hand and chips and chex mix in the other. Kate's standing by the car, holding the gas pump with one hand and scratching Lucky's head with the other.

She looks, well, sad, if America is reading it right. Through this whole road trip, Kate has felt like fire: driving fast and long, never asking America to take over. They stop for rest at whatever hotel is closest when she starts yawning and as soon as they're in the door, she pulls America down into bed with her. Kate's skin is like electricity under America's fingers, those times they fuck long into the night. She'll wake up the next morning with Kate pushing a coffee into her hand, already showered and dressed and ready to hit the road again.

America knows she's running from something, but Kate hasn't told her exactly what.

She reaches the car and throws the drinks and snacks inside. The gas pump clicks, and Kate pulls it out of the car and slides it back over the lever, then turns to America and gives her a small smile that does nothing to hide the look on her face.

"You okay?" America asks as she pulls her in for a hug, holding her tight and running her fingers through her hair.

Kate shakes her head against America's shoulder and America turns to press a kiss against her temple.

"You want to talk about it?"

Kate shakes her head again, and says, "Later?"

"Later's fine. Just don't take too long, baby. Don't keep it bottled up."

Kate raises her head and pulls back just enough for America to see her smile, more, this time, and enough to overcome some of the tiredness on her face. "You want to drive for a while?" Kate asks.

America threads her fingers back through Kate's hair and pulls her in for a kiss, running her thumb over Kate's cheek. "Anything you need."


End file.
